1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drive systems for automatic clothes washers, and more particularly to an improved drive system having a bearing system for an output agitator shaft connected to an input drive shaft through a planetary gear system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, automatic washers utilize a drive system for connecting a motor with an agitator and a wash basket. Preferably, the drive system allows the agitator to be oscillated while the wash basket is held stationary during an agitate mode. In a water extraction or "spin" mode, the agitator and the wash basket are spun together. It is known to use a planetary gear system, for example as shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,341, for connecting an input drive shaft, operatively connected to a motor, to an output agitator shaft, operatively connected to an agitator. Typically, a bearing system is provided for controlling radial position and restricting relative radial movement between both the input drive shaft and the output agitator shaft relative to each other. Precision machining of the bearing support surfaces is required for precise alignment of the operating centers of both the input drive shaft and output agitator shaft.
The above described drive system has several disadvantages. The precision machining required for precise alignment of the operating centers of the input drive shaft and the output agitator shaft is relatively expensive. Furthermore, error in alignment of the operating centers of the drive shaft and agitator shaft may occur, which increases gear wear and causes relatively high noise levels.
It would therefore be an improvement in the art if a less expensive, more accurate, and more easily assembled drive system were provided which would allow for self-alignment of the operating centers of the input drive shaft and output agitator shaft.